Uldos
Location - 9S,10S, 11S, 9T, 10T Emblem - Or, a Hammer Languages - Middle Creudynian (Common) Orders - Considerators on the Nature of the Divine Being Thogen Structure Uldos is a nation in the Rynhold Highlands of the Midlands. It's territory, aside from areas on the western coast, is mostly mountainous and hilly. Uldos is a very insular nation. It guards its borders well and entering its mountain valley capital is near impossible unless allowed. Population The population of Uldos, known as Uldosi outside of their own nation, somtimes refer to themselves as Csarvardyn, a term that relates back to Creudyn migrates in the distant past. The Uldosi are very insular. Merchants are allowed but trade is meticulously controlled. The only nations they have much trade with are Mithrassen and Kolvecca. Culture The people of Uldos are often seen by outsideres as being insular and secretive, as well as dedicated to their sciences. Uldos has many small, isolated mountain communities that operate like monastaries. In these "Enclaves of Learning", Uldosi meditate on the nature of the world, study and work their trades all of their lives, hungry for the secrets of science, magic and technology. Yearly, they send envoys to the capital with an ornate, ceremonial box filled with what they have learned. Some Enclaves have become more jealous of their learning and require tithes to be paid in order to surrender them - although only the most established and valuable can get away with this. Their sceintific method and its creations are perfect manifestations of the working order of the universe - perhaps when all secrets are laid bare, organized, and brought into order, then they will be able to ascend closer to their God and gain forgiveness. Uldos is known for its remarkable architecture and civil planning. The capital of Vasdulus is organized as a near perfect grid, with the governmental "Silent City" at the core. To "run like Uldos" is a saying that essentially means "to run like clockwork." Every Enclave is, as well, a microcosm of a perfectly ordered society. Outside of the capital and enclaves life is not so strictly overseen, although good order and efficiency are commonly found in Uldos. This preoccupation with order and learning should not be taken to mean that Uldos is without a developing culture. Art is very popular, in a variety of forms. The most popular form of art is the construction of clockwork devices and mechanical toys. These are often intricately put together and detailed. ReligionEdit PoliticsEdit EconomicsEdit LawEdit History ~4000 - A wall is built along the Cleave, seperating Thogenar and the Midlands. This can be seen as a definitive seperating point between Creudyn and Csarvardyn. ~5,000 - Heat, drought and famine in Thogenar leads to a violent migration of her people into the Western Midlands, seeding the people who would forge the Kingdoms of Kolvecca, Kalmaen, Uldos and Ulkar. ~9,750 - War breaks out between Csarvardyn and Kolvecca, the land coming into more control of the Kolveccans - this seperates the nations of Uldos and Ulkar as the Csarvardyn migrate east or west for the most part. ~10,000 - The Supposed "Golden Prophet" walks Uldos, preaching his own creed of Thogen. 10,380 - With the growing Kalmaeni Empire threatening conquest of Uldos, the rulers of Uldos surrender to Queen Mora of Kalmaen, to the anger of their Ulkar allies and many within Uldos. The nation is relatively peacefully occupied and becomes part of the Kalmaeni Empire. 10, 515 - Along with Ulkar, Uldos gains independence from the collapsing Kalmaeni Empire. 10,600-10,617 - A plague from Thogenar ravages Uldos. The king of Uldos is unable to contain the plague properly. 10,636-10,662 - Religious dissidents, commoners and certain nobles rebel against the Monarchy of Uldos, accusing it of pandering to Uralom, disregarding the cultural tradtions of the nation, not caring about the citizens of Uldos and even plotting to make Uldos a Province of Uralom. 10,662 -The All-Council of Uldos is formed, becoming the main governing body of the nation. Category:Nations